


By Your Side

by PsychoStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Fic based on the last scene on the next Teen Wolf episode trailer where Derek gets struck through the chest. -</p><p>He looked at the double steel doors leading to the other room; he’d give anything to be able to hear how many heartbeats are in that room. There should be three, there has to be three.</p><p>“He can’t—he… can’t die. He’s an Alpha for Christ sake! He’s my Alpha.” Isaac breaks the silence, but no one can even look at him, since they all fear the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

 

They were all outside in the vet’s waiting room, except for Scott and Deaton.

 

The silence was cold, heavy and almost unbearable.

 

Stiles looked around barely recognizing the faces in the room, though he knew some of them since he was a child.

 

It’s probably the only time since all this started that Stiles actually wishes he too was a werewolf, or at least have some super hearing power.

 

He looked at the double steel doors leading to the other room; he’d give anything to be able to hear how many heartbeats are in that room. There should be three, there has to be three.

 

“He can’t—he… can’t die. He’s an Alpha for Christ sake! He’s my Alpha.” Isaac breaks the silence, but no one can even look at him, since they all fear the worst.

 

“Actually, someone should probably say ‘he’s not the Alpha’, he might just storm in here and prove us wrong.” Uncle Peter, as inappropriate as ever, but then again, he was here and beneath the joking tone there was a concerned one, a sad look on his face.

 

Actually, a lot of people were here, Stiles notices.

 

Isaac, Boyd, Peter, Cora, Allison, Scott’s mom, even Lydia and for Christ sake! Was that Chris Argent?

 

Scott was inside with Dr. Deaton and it was going to be ok, because Dr. Deaton knows what he’s doing and Derek is strong, so strong.

 

***

 

It’s half an hour later when Deaton comes out and the second Stiles sees his face he wishes he would have stayed inside.

 

“Is he…” Cora starts, voice trembling.

 

“No… but it’s really not looking good for him.” Deaton Starts and this time Stiles wish he couldn’t hear at all, he had to refrain from covering his ears, like a child. “The spear pierced his heart… it’s still pumping, very slowly, but healing and beating at the same time it’s almost impossible, it can give out at any second. I stitched everything else up, to make it easier on his body, but he might not make it through the night.”

 

Stiles feels a bile of emotions rising up, first Heather and now this.

 

Scott comes out from behind Deaton and takes a quick breath “You should all go see him, take turns, you know, to encourage him to keep going, to say you love him.” He looks at Cora and Isaac. “To say you’re sorry.” He looks at Peter. “To say you need him.” He looks at me and then bows down his head. “Or even to say goodbye.”

 

My tears crowded up Stiles’ vision and he suddenly felt like time was fast forwarding around him, he couldn’t understand what people were saying or doing, it was hectic and confusing and he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Stiles… everyone’s outside. You want to… go see him, too?” He looks at Scott and his face must look really bad because he continues with. “You don’t have to—”

 

“No! I’ll go…” He says and get up, for a second he thought he might fall back down again, but then he caught his balance again and started walking.

 

He opens the two metal doors and he’s kind of not prepared to see Derek this way… no one ever saw Derek like this. No one would even dare to dream of Derek so hopeless and utterly powerless, lying on a surgery table, with an oxygen mask on his face and a roll of bandages covering his chest, his breathing was barely noticeable and his whole body was even paler than Stiles’. The monitored beeping sound was almost painfully slow and Stiles’ could feel the coldness radiating out of his otherwise extremely warm body.

 

 

“I’ll leave you alone…” Deaton says, Stiles hadn’t even noticed him, but he quickly left the room.

 

Stiles breaths and breaths and for the first time he has trouble making words happen.

 

“Well, this is certainly a turn up of events.” He ends up saying, because humor is his offence, it’s how he deals with this situations without breaking down into sobs and tears.

 

“I bet you were always thinking that if you die you would be that one person without anyone at his funeral… well, you better wake up and piss some people off ‘cause otherwise you’ll be disappointed.” He ends up with a half choked up laugh. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sits down in the chair next to the bed.

 

“You know, Derek…. For the first time I saw your damn face in that forest, I knew my life changed completely, I felt it. Like a really cold breeze of air. You were practically the beginning of this supernatural shit I’m in… and this. This can’t be the end Derek?” Stiles feels his voice rising up.

 

“You’re what? Just going to die and leave me and the rest of the guys to clean up this mess, oh no! If anyone is dying it’s my little scrawny, white ass, not you, the big bad, fucking werewolf.”

 

“Oh and you know what else sucks? You finally came out of your shell, you got and apartment, you started trusting people, talking, you even talk to me now. Remember a few weeks ago, the night I spent cleaning that dump of an apartment just because you wouldn’t… I had so many spider bites I thought I was going to be climbing walls the nest day! And with all this supernatural crap going on I wouldn’t have been surprised either.” He felt his voice calm down, that night is still so vivid his brain.

 

“I know that when I was done and you saw how shiny everything looked you didn’t know what to say. You’re not used to saying ‘thank you’ because people probably never did anything for you, so you just grumbled something and offered me a beer.” He wipes at his tears again and notices that his shirt was almost soaking wet. “We spent the rest of the night talking, well, you mostly listened, but it was ok. I felt how calm and relaxed you were when I vented all my problem on you. The next morning when I woke up I was on the couch, the only piece of furniture you had back then, I was covered in a blanket, though I don’t remember getting one and you were on the floor next to me. I felt something between us that night. Something… amazing.” The beeping sound of the machines was still slow, but every time the beep went on for a second longer Stiles would hold his breath and feel himself go numb.

 

“I wanted to kiss you right before I left.” He looks at him again, maybe because he’s expecting him to look back confused and dumb folded, probably even angry.  “You walked me to the door, shirtless and sweaty, hair in every direction, I wanted nothing more than to jump on you and kiss that dangerous mouth of yours. Then again… you probably would have punched me. Yup, you would have dislocated my jaw and I would have probably ended up looking like Scott.”

 

“S—Sti...”

 

“I have a pretty good angled face so that would have been quite a bitch—” Stiles’ breathing stopped completely, he looked at Derek, but he’s eyes were still closed, face still expressionless. Did he imagine it? But then he hears something else unusual… the beeping sound increased significantly, it was almost a normal heart beat.

 

“Stiles…” He didn’t imagine it! Derek spoke.

 

“Guys!!! Guys!” He screams and takes Derek’s hand into his own, it wasn’t cold anymore. His eyes… they open and almost gray, glassy blood shot eyes look up at Stiles.

 

“Stiles, what happened?” A crowd of people suddenly entered the room, all of them fearing the worst.

 

“He’s awake—he—said something. Derek, what is it?” Stiles tries again, Derek’s eyes look tired, like he can barely stay awake, but it must be something important in he’s trying so hard to speak, so he takes the oxygen mask off.

 

“Stiles…” Derek puffs again.

 

“Yes, I’m here, breathe Derek, relax, we’re all here—”

 

“Stiles… sh—hut the fuck up…” Derek says with a tired breath, sweat pouring off of him, head dipping back and eyes closing again tiredly.

 

The room was silent again for about five seconds, then it filled up with everyone’s poorly contained laughter. Stiles was left open mouthed and in awe and pissed and happy and there probably wasn’t a word to actually describe what he was feeling right now. But then, when they all are backed out of the room by Scott, Stiles catches another glimpse of Derek, his head is tilted towards Stiles, eyes half opened and mouth parted, he looks calm again, almost happy.

 

***

 

“Oh man, oh Stiles! If I’m ever in a coma please come see me, please.” Isaac says wiping a tear away.

 

“Goes to show that your nagging can bring enyone back from the dead, hell, if I knew that I wouldn’t have used poor Lydia.” Peter says as he walks out of the vet.

 

“Shut it! All of you! I cannot believe he just said that! Fuck I hate that guy! Someone bring back the bitch with the spear!”

 

***

 

Stiles avoided being in the same room alone with Derek the next few days, sure he visited him, but only with someone. Not because he actually hated him for what he said, he just didn’t want to say anything else stupid.

 

Now, hoever he had no choise, Scott was away with Allison and Lydia and Isaac were in school and someone needed to bring Derek food.

 

He was out of the vet and into his apartment but since he was still healing he wasn’t allowed to leave the bed.

 

“Derek, hey, I brought you food.” Stiles let’s himself in with a spare key and walks straight to the bedroom. “What the hell! Derek, you’re supposed to relax, is that word just not in your vocabulary?” Derek was in deed in bed, but he was lifting some heavy duty weights with his right arm.

 

“This is relaxing.” Derek grumbles, but sets the weights down, non the less.

 

“Fine, just don’t hurt yourself.” Stiles sets the food on the nightstand and tries to flee as soon as he can.

 

“Stiles.” Derek stops him from exiting the room with his more calm voice.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry for nagging at you at the vet, didn’t know you could actually hear me.” That much was obvious.

 

“I couldn’t at first, I mean, I could hear everyone’s voice, I just couldn’t make out what they were saying, they pain of healing was so unreal that I was just concentrating on making it all stop… I just wanted it to be over.” His voice is soft and almost a whisper. “But then you come along and you talk, and you talk, and talk, and at some point… I forgot about the pain, I started concentrating on your voice, your words, I felt like I was being pulled out of a deep sleep. What you said, Stiles…”

 

“I’m sorry—I didn’t—I don’t.” Stiles practically drowns on his words, but Derek just smiles at him.

 

“I guess I own you something.” He inches closer to Stiles and almost like in a surreal dream Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on him and soon after the touch of soft warm lips. He couldn’t move, he was almost scared that this moment might not be real, that he was having a really vivid dream. “Thank you.” Derek say against his lips when he pulls back for just a second, then Stiles joins in and their lips crush together in a passionate rush of emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffwolf fic :)


End file.
